


Tidur

by kiecherrie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, Small appearance of Bang Chan (Chris)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiecherrie/pseuds/kiecherrie
Summary: Jisung suka melihat Seungmin tidur.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tidur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello^^ I'm a newbie, teehee! Also this is very, very short. Tapi aku gereget pingin nambahin work mereka di platform ini >,<  
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

Jisung suka melihat Seungmin tidur.

Jisung suka membawa dirinya duduk sebentar di samping tempat tidur mereka. Lalu menatap Seungmin yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya, tepat setelah ia pulang dari studio tengah malam. Memerhatikan dada Seungmin yang naik-turun dan napasnya yang teratur sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jisung setiap baru sampai di rumah, mengabaikan rasa penatnya sesudah pulang bekerja. Memastikan Seungmin tidur nyenyak terasa jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan buru-buru memanjakan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

Pernah satu kali Seungmin memergoki Jisung duduk di samping ranjang, tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pakaian belum berganti, topi masih menutup kepala dan tas besar masih menempel pada punggungnya.

[“Jangan bilang kau selalu begini setiap malam?” Seungmin memicingkan matanya terhadap Jisung yang sedang menikmati mie instan. Yang ditatap hanya meringis sehingga Seungmin pun menghela napasnya.

“Besok-besok setelah pulang langsung mandi dan istirahat.” Seungmin mengomel. “Kau selalu susah bangun karena terlalu lama melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu, Ji. Kau pasti sudah kelelahan setelah kerja seharian. Harus banyak-banyak istirahat.”

Jisung tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan lanjut menyantap makanannya.

 _Justru obat lelahku itu Seungmin._ Lelaki Han itu tersenyum dalam hatinya. Sekaligus berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau sekali lagi, dia tidak akan menuruti Seungmin.]

Jisung suka melihat Seungmin tidur.

Seungmin yang tertidur adalah salah satu Seungmin favorit Jisung. _Topengnya luntur_ , begitu kata Jisung. Seungmin akan tersenyum saat tidur jika harinya baik-baik saja. Namun jika harinya buruk, lengkung di bibir Seungmin jatuh turun dan kening mengerut saat tertidur. Jauh berbeda dengan “baik-baik saja”-nya Seungmin yang selalu diutarakan kepada Jisung setiap ditanya, tatkala pemuda Kim itu terjaga.

Seperti saat ini. Seungmin tertidur dalam senyum. Itu berarti, ia sudah melewati hari-hari yang indah. Jisung bersyukur mengetahui itu. Sampai-sampai Jisung meloloskan air mata dibuatnya.

Jisung suka melihat Seungmin tidur.

Kendati akan lebih baik jika Jisung ikut berbaring dan merengkuh Seungmin erat-erat dalam tidur lelapnya. Akan lebih baik jika Seungmin tertidur dengan tangan yang bertaut dengan milik Jisung, bukan bertaut dengan tangannya sendiri yang lain di depan dada.

“Han Jisung.” Seseorang memanggilnya. Sebuah tangan juga hinggap pada bahunya, membuat Jisung menoleh untuk mendapati seseorang berpakaian hitam menghampirinya. “ _It’s time._ ”

Jisung tidak langsung menyahut. Netra coklatnya melayang kembali kepada Seungmin yang masih tertidur tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Lalu balik menatap sosok di depannya sambil mendengus dipaksakan.

“ _I know,_ Chris.” Jisung menyahut. Suaranya serak. " _I know._ "

Tangisan Jisung kembali pecah. Tangan Chris meremas pelan pundak laki-laki itu. Sesekali mengucapkan kata-kata penenang kepada temannya sementara beberapa orang asing masuk mendekati tempat Seungmin tertidur.

Saat peti ditutup, Jisung pun semakin meledakan tangisnya.

_Jisung suka melihat Seungmin tidur,_

_tetapi Jisung benci akan kenyataan bahwa Seungmin tidak akan pernah bangun lagi._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! Your feedbacks will always be appreciated!


End file.
